There are known electric razors of the above kind in which the inner member that is driven relative to the outer, skin contacting foil, is a second foil with openings through which hairs can be inserted before being sheared between edges defined by the openings in the respective foils. A “foil” should be understood to have a thin sheet-like form, but a foil can be profiled and does not necessarily have constant thickness or a ‘flat’ shape. In another known construction the inner member is formed as a cutter with a series of spaced apart blade elements that define shearing edges that contact the outer foil, and the inner cutter is reciprocated relative to the foil so that the hairs extending through the foil openings and into the spaces between the blade elements are severed by being sheared by the shearing edges of the blade elements and the edges of the foil openings. With both known constructions the outer foil, for the most part, contacts the skin only over a limited area during shaving because the foil assembly is relatively stiff and is unable to conform to the undulations and curvatures generally present in skin areas that are traditionally shaved. As a consequence the efficiency of shaving is not as good as it might be and it takes longer to shave a body region than it would if there was better conformity between the foil of the razor and the skin surface. This drawback has been recognised and there have been attempts to produce more flexible foil structures. In EP-A-1449627 (Uchiyama), for example, there is described a foil assembly in which an outer foil is mounted in a casing and has a generally U-shaped cross-section, and an inner cutter has several upstanding cutter blades carried on a resilient elongate support, the cutter blades having convexly curved upper edges for cooperation with the inner surface of the foil. The elongate blade support is urged upwardly by springs positioned along its length to press the edges of the cutter blades against the foil. The resilient blade support is able to bend into convex and concave shapes under external forces being applied against the outer surface of the foil to deform the foil so that it assumes a curvature along its length. As a consequence an improved contact between the foil and a curved skin area is possible. However, as described in EP-A-1449627 with reference to FIG. 2 therein, the outer foil cutter (20) is fixed to the inside of the casing (22) at anchoring positions (24), and this inevitably reduces the flexing capabilities. Furthermore, the U-shaped foil configuration also acts to resist flexing of the foil along its length and, as the blade support bends the blades spread apart or come together so that distances separating the shearing edges of adjacent blades are changed and the shaving performance is consequently affected, which is undesirable. EP-A-1454720 describes a similar foil and cutter assembly but differs in that the inner cutter, instead of being resilient, is shaped so that the foil has a concave curvature along its length. A second foil and cutter assembly with a straight convex or concave configuration can be provided alongside the concave assembly. In this case, maintaining proper cooperation between the cutter blades and the foil over the full length of the foil becomes a problem when the inner cutter is reciprocated relative to the foil.